mspafetchmodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Book Modus
The book modus is one of the more simple modi. With every captcha card, you can take a look at the back to look at a short description of the item, as well as the captcha code. This will give you more information of the modus's abilities, history, and possibly useful things to combine it with in the future. The modus also actually comes with a physical book. Every item you've ever captchalogued with the modus receives a page there. The book itself can be captchalogued, which is probably a good idea if it's getting more on the thick side. Dictionary Modus An alternate version of the modus. Some versions of the book modus come with this alternate setting automatically, others have to be combined via the Book modus and a simple dictionary. Though it doesn't change the modus much it does give it the name of the item, the pronounciation of it and a more straightforward description and meaning of the item, much like how it does in a dictionary. Biography Modus Another alternate version of the modus, which can be done by combining a biography with the modus itself, or by altering the settings on the modus. The Biography modus not only describes the item itself, but also the things in it. Like if you captchalogued a picture of Michael Jackson. It will also describe Michael Jackson and how that photo depicts a moment of his life. It'll tell you the famous (sometimes not) people who used the items you captchalogued, and more about them. Encyclopedia Modus The Encyclopedia Modus is a more advanced version of the Dictionary and Book Modus, combined using the fetch modus itself with an Encyclopedia. It will give lengthy descriptions of the captchalogued object, its history, and recent events with it. It is constantly updating as time goes on, and more things happen to and with it. An infobox of the item, in the description, shows its captcha code and other small information. Storybook Modus Created by combining the fetch modus with a children's book, usually a fairytale story. Each new item you captchalogue will come with a cartoony illustration of it on the back, and the book included with the fetch modus becomes a storybook, with each new item you captchalogue becoming objects in the story, and the characters in the story interacting with it somehow. It can make quite the hilarious book depending on the things you captchalogue, especially if they completely remove the childish theme. Instructional Guidebook Modus Created by combining the fetch modus with one of those guidebooks, like "Gardening for dummies" or in this case "Data Structuring for Assholes". Instead of a description of the item captchalogued on the back, it'll instead come with instructions on how to use the item effectively, some illustrations, some step-by-step procedures. I'd be wary on achieving this modus setting by combining it with the Data Structuring book though, as it might come with blatant insults towards your dignity and well-being. Category:Fan-made